<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suck On My Strawberry Lipstick by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109527">Suck On My Strawberry Lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suck On My Strawberry Lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Suck on my strawberry lipstick,"Dom teased fliping Adam off "with fucking pleasure,"he growled pining the other man up against a wall roughly kissing him causing his bright red lipstick to rub off.   </p><p> Adam stuck his tounge into Dom's mouth and deepned the kiss their lips swolen from the impact.  </p><p> "Oh so thats how you wanna play huh,"Dom said with a smirk pulling away from the kiss, sliding himself down the wall and twards Adam's crocth undoing his trousers.</p><p>   A look of lust spread across Adam's face as Dom took out his large cock placing his cold calloused hands on his hairy thighs. </p><p> Dom looked up at Adam with a slurty look before lowering his warm mouth down onto his lovers throbing member draging his tounge up and down his shaft.   </p><p>Adam bucked his hips up into Dom's mouth forcing him to take the intire thing balls deep. </p><p>   While sucking Adam off Dom's strawberry lipstick got all messed up it spread completly off his lips and onto his face but that was of no concern to Dom. </p><p>  "Fuck your so good baby,"Adam groaned rutting his dick against the others tounge. </p><p>Dom smiled bobbing his head up and down on Adam's girthy member. </p><p>"I am gonna cum baby,"Adam warned before releasing into Dom's mouth filling it with a sticky white substance which turned pink when mixed with Dom's lipstick. </p><p>   "That was amazing,"Dom spoke wiping his mouth of Adam's seed. </p><p>"Ya wanna go for round two,"Adam asked. </p><p>  "Always,"Dom replied smiling up at Adam with strawberry lippy all over his freckled face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>